vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivian
|-|With Mask= |-|Without Mask= |-|Gilfrost Transformation= Summary Vivian was the most powerful mage in Liones, with the exception of Merlin. Before the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for murder she was Merlin's apprentice and learned many of Merlin's techniques. She had an unhealthy obsession with Gilthunder, which led her to cooperate with Hendrickson's plot and take Princess Margaret hostage. This gave her control over Gilthunder until Meliodas saved Margaret. Vivian went into hiding after Hendrickson was defeated, resurfacing in her Gilfrost disguise at the Great Fight Festival. She saved the participants from Meliodas' battle with Gloxinia and Drole, then kidnapped Gilthunder. She was ultimately killed by Ludoshel, who had taken possession of Margaret's body in return for saving Gilthunder. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Vivian Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 29 Classification: Human, Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation (Can redirect magic attacks), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the power of magic attacks), Teleportation, Spammable Mass BFR, Flight, Telepathy, Attack Reflection (Can generate a barrier that reflects all force directed against it), Transformation Attack Potency: At least City level (Capable of injuring Sealed Base Meliodas. Her power was stated to be Great Holy Knight level) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Controlled the path of Gilthunder's lightning mid-flight. Comparable to Hendrickson and Sealed Base Meliodas) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Stronger than Hawk) Durability: At least City level (Should be comparable to her own power) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, likely tens of kilometers with Teleportation. Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Recognized as the greatest mage in Liones except Merlin, as well as having been talented enough for Merlin to take her on as an apprentice, Vivian is likely extremely intelligent. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bend Room: Vivian can change the direction of a magic attack by making a circular motion with her hand. Destroy Four Elements: Vivian fuses water, earth, fire, and air into a large sphere of energy and launches it at her target, making a massive explosion on contact. File:DestroyFourElements.png|Generates four elements File:DestroyFourElements2.png|combines and launches them File:DestroyFourElements3.png|and creates a large explosion Flight: Vivian can freely levitate and fly. Freeze Coffin: Vivian makes a hand motion and freezes her target. She froze an Earth Crawler all the way through using this spell. Note that a target with sufficient resistance to ice, such as Meliodas, can break out of the spell rather easily. Perfect Cube: Vivian creates a cube-shaped barrier that prevents anyone from getting in or out, even by teleportation. When attacked, it also hits the attacker with the same amount of power they used to attack it. This spell originates from the Demon Realm. Power Amplify: Vivian amplifies the power of another's magic technique, making it far more powerful. File:PowerAmplify1.jpg|Amplifies Gilthunder's attack File:PowerAmplify2.jpg|into a massive lightning strike Telepathy: Vivian has demonstrated basic telepathy, communicating with Hendrickson from significant distances. Teleportation: Vivian can appear and disappear at will. She can teleport others along with her, or teleport them by themselves. Teleporting more than a dozen people at once puts a large strain on her. Transformation: Vivian can alter her appearance and voice to transform into someone else. Her transformations are able to fool those with sensory abilities. Wind Magic: Vivian can generate a burst of shredding winds at her target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Staff Users Category:Knights Category:Evil Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7